Receiver circuits typically include error correction circuitry to correct bit errors. A Hamming code is one type of error correction code that is used for forward error correction, which is a technique where the transmitting system includes some number of redundant bits in the transmission payload (data field) of a block or set of data. The receiving device can utilize the redundant bits to detect and correct transmission errors and can often avoid retransmission of the data. Conventional systems, such as Bluetooth® systems that use a forward error correction (FEC) algorithm, may utilize a simple FEC decoder, which may be able to fix a single transmission error within a data set, but may not be able to correct multiple errors within a payload. Such FEC decoders operate serially, receiving data in a first sequence of clock cycles, and then outputting corrected data in a second sequence of clock cycles. To decode a continuous bit stream, there are usually two sets of decoders or data may be lost. Alternatively, the FEC decoder may need gaps in the received data in order to correct errors within the data and output the retrieved information.